cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pierre Bourbon
|death_place = Rossingol, J Andres |nationality = |constituency = |party = Labor |rhouse = House of Bourbon |spouse = |multiple_spouses = |issue = |residence = |almamater = |profession = |religion = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Pierre Henri Bourbon, formerly Prince Pierre, Earl of Danbury is the second child of Princess Gabrielle and Henri Bourbon. On July 14, 2085 he was named the Earl of Danbury, after his older brother vacated the position to become the Prince of NewportQueen Announced New Titles. (2085, July 14) The Anchor Times. He would later renounce all titles and honors following his election to the Presidency. His father was a Vinsalian noble. His older brother Phillippe Bourbon joined the Labor Party shortly after its formation and he followed suit, becoming one of the most notable members. Pierre Bourbon served as the 13th president of J Andres, for a period of nearly 24 years, winning seven elections, the most of any President, until his assassination in 2024. Many high-profile government officials has been assassinated during this time frame, as J Andres industrial edge allowed it to become a regional powerhouse. Ancestry Patrilineality , descent as reckoned from father to son, has historically been the principle determining membership in reigning families. By the paternal line, Pierre belongs to the House of Bourbon. ;House of Bourbon # , King of France # , of France # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , Count of Molina # , Count of Montizón # , Duke of Madrid # , Duke of Madrid # Jacques Bourbon, of Paris # Jean Bourbon, of Paris # Henri Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Robert Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Sir Henri of Newport # Pierre Bourbon Royal House In J Andres, the descendants of a non-royal male are not required to take the name of his house as decreed by Queen Stephanie in 2052. In this manner, all royals should be able to trace their ancestry to Josef I or one of heads of the Dukedoms of bestowed peerage. Phillippe belongs to numerous royal houses. They are presented below in order of precedence. ;House of Mercton Josef I, King of J Andres Stephanie, Queen of J Andres ;House of Mercton-Kaled Katherine, Queen of J Andres Gabrielle, Princess of Newport Pierre Bourbon ;House of Bourbon # , King of France # , of France # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , Count of Molina # , Count of Montizón # , Duke of Madrid # , Duke of Madrid # Jacques Bourbon, of Paris # Jean Bourbon, of Paris # Henri Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Robert Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Sir Henri of Newport # Pierre Bourbon ;House of Shorestead # William Shorestead of Hyannis # Prince Gilbert, Duke of Portsmouth # Gabrielle, Princess of Newport # Pierre Bourbon Titles * August 19, 2064 - July 14, 2085 - His Highness Prince Pierre of Newport * July 14, 2085 - October 25, 2096 - His Highness Prince Pierre, Earl of Danbury Notes Category:Nobles of J Andres Category:Labor Party Politicians of J Andres Category:Presidents of J Andres